


Lips Of An Angel

by AriiLovezzYouu



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriiLovezzYouu/pseuds/AriiLovezzYouu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frerard song fic of Lips Of An Angel by Hinder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips Of An Angel

As I’m getting ready to go to sleep, I hear my phone start to ring. I look at the caller ID and it says ‘Frankie’. I wonder why he’s calling. I check the time and see it’s 2 am. I answer the phone.

“Hello?” I say.

“Gee.” I hear him breathe out my name.

“Frankie, why are you calling me so late?”

“Gee, I-I” I hear him choke on a sob, and I get concerned.

“Honey, why are you crying, is everything okay? I gotta whisper cause I can’t be too loud.” I tell him.

“I-I just… I miss you Gee. So much. I’m so sorry.”

“Well, my girl’s in the next room. Sometimes, I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved on. It’s really good to hear your voice, sayin’ my name, it sounds so sweet. Comin’ from the lips of an angel, hearin’ those words it makes me weak…”

“Gerard, please. I miss you. I need to see you. Just one last time. Please?”

“If Lyn-z finds out, it might start a fight. But, I don’t think she has a clue.” I try to think of a way sneak out and go see him.

“I never wanna say goodbye to you again, Gee. It hurts too much.”

“Boy, you make it so hard to be faithful. You’re such an angel, with those soft lips, those eyes. I miss you too, Frankie.” I begin to question my marriage…

“Then come to me. Leave her, be with me. I need you, Gerard. More than she’ll ever need you.” He’s crying again and it breaks my heart.

“I’ll be there soon.” I hang up the phone and start to pack my clothes. I write a note to Lyn-z explaining why I’m leaving, and I get in the car. On the drive to Frank’s, I turn on the radio and the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder comes on. How perfectly fitting.

I get to his house and he’s sitting on the porch with his knees pulled up to his chest. I jump out of the car and run to him, only to embrace him and kiss his angelic lips.

“Boy, you make it hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel.”


End file.
